


Past and Forward Fates

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Challenge Response, F/M, First Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen considers her first love/crush who defined what love should be for her.





	Past and Forward Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge on tumblr. My character is Arwen.
> 
> Prompt #6: Tropes. (I chose first love - unrequited.)
> 
> Author's Notes: Quite honestly, I'd never heard of this before, and to I'm not sure if this really falls into the category... but from my research into the subject it does. So, I hope it counts. Otherwise, I'm not sure what else to do for this prompt. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys this. This will be one of a couple of Thranduil/Arwen fics for this challenge. Kudos, likes, votes, comments and all else are appreciated. I'm losing steam here. Also if anyone wants to be tagged in these fics please let me know.

HE was her first love. He defined her definition of it. She knew she could never be with him - he had long belonged to another. As she walked along the paths of the winter trapped garden, she thought of him as she often did.

 

She would steal glances at him, revel in it when he would converse with her, and occasionally remark about how beautiful she was becoming.

 

She never could stop admiring the way his waist-length, moonlight hair moved about his shoulders, and seemed to sparkle like moonlit snow. The way his smile made his eyes dance; the lovely extension of his body when he moved in his exquisite robes. To top it all off, he was a king.  Unlike her father, bless him, Thranduil was the last named king of Middle Earth, and he held it without the power of a ring. It was through his own cunning and resolve that he held his throne.

 

He was always kind to her, even when she knew he was getting irritated with her infatuation with him. Some considered him arrogant, and ill-tempered, but considering the people he ruled and the wild land he held, she thought it only right.

 

However his kindness to her paled in comparison to how he treated his wife. They were like two halves of a whole. They never passed the other without touching. Never were in a room where they did not angle themselves so that they could not look at the other. With it she knew what deep love was, and if love was not like that for her, she did not welcome it. Many spoke of her mother and father's love - but her mother had long left her father to heal. She had to concentrate on what was in front of her... and Thranduil's love for his wife, and hers for him was the most present example. But now, he no longer came to Rivendell.  He had chosen to enclose himself and his people in the safety of his palace and it's vast halls.

 

She stopped to sit on a bench shaded under a gazebo. As soft snowflakes began to flutter about her outside its arches she was reminiscent over the last time she seen the king. It was snowing just like this, and he walked with her to this very structure. He produced a simple yellow flower from his tunic, and tucked it into her hair.

 

"Sweet child, I wish you the greatest of lives and loves in the whole of Arda. Do not mourn my leaving. I know of your affection for me, and it does pain me to know it causes you pain. So, again I say please do not mourn my departure, but instead grow strong to shine brighter than the most beloved of our stars. You are the Evenstar. You are our fate, and one of the most cherished of elven children. You will have a fate that will be sang by our people for all the ages. Be well."

 

He bid her farewell with that, and left her there not looking back as he disappeared into the houses and out of her life. He set out not to ever return that evening taking his queen and their young son with him. But to her even this was love. The way he loved his wife and even carefully told her to let go shaped her view of it.

 

She stared at the stone floor, hands in her lap. Would love find her? She sighed, and then gasped in surprise when she seen two small feet in front of her, and a small pink flower bud not fully bloomed held out to her. She looked up into the face of the young boy and forced a smile on her face.

 

"It is for you." he said looking at her with concerned, innocent eyes.

 

"Thank you Estel. I was feeling a bit melancholy."

 

She reached out and took the bud tucking it in to her hair. She briefly thought about how innocent and beautiful it all was... Like a flower blooming even in it's eventual death.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, #5 Took the shape of a Moonstrip (aka a meme/comic I do).


End file.
